wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Игровые события - достижения/Тыквовин
} || || Зачерпните из ведерка с конфетами в одной из таверн. || |- | || || Объешьтесь и заработайте расстройство желудка. || |- | || || Убейте . || |- | || || Выполните одно из заданий для спасения деревни от . | |- | || || Obtain a Flimsy Mask during Hallow's End. :;Female Masks :;Female Masks :;Male Masks :;Male Masks | |- | || || Collect the 20 unique Flimsy Masks. || |- | || || Воспользуйтесь , чтобы ваша улыбка стала по-настоящему ослепительной. || |- | || || Ruin Hallow's End for the Horde by completing 's quests which involve crashing the and cleaning up the from Southshore. || |- | || || Выполните все задания, чтобы испортить праздник Тыквовина Альянсу, выполнив задания в том числе: съездите в Южнобережье, с помощью и забросайте вражеский город . || |- | || || Одержите 50 почетных побед в PvP, находясь под воздействием Г.Л.А.Д.О.С.Т.И. Взбесите врага! || |- | || || Наденьте на головы представителям следующих рас: | |- | || || Испытайте действие всех волшебных палочек, меняющих внешность. | |- | || || Получить питомца и . || |- | || || Наведайтесь ко всем кулькам с конфетами в Калимдоре. Лазурная застава на Острове Лазурной Дымки Кровавая застава на Острове Кровавой Дымки Пик Каменного Когтя в Когтистых горах Остров Терамор в Пылевых топях Терраса Ремесленников в Дарнасе Аубердин на Темных берегах Шестермуть в Пылевых топях Круговзор в Зимних Ключах Высота Найджела в Пустошах Трон наару в Экзодаре Крепость Оперенной Луны в Фераласе Астранаар в Ясеневый лес Доланаар в Тельдрассиле Кабестан в Степях Крепость Кенария в Силитусе Прибамбасск в Танарисе | |- | || || Наведайтесь ко всем кулькам с конфетами в Калимдоре. Кабестан в Степях Шестермуть в Пылевых топях Крепость Кенария в Силитус Прибамбасск в Танарисе Круговзор в Зимних Ключах Застава Расщепленного Дерева в Ясеневом лесу лагерь Таурахо в Степях Перекресток в Степях деревня Ночных Охотников в Пустошах Колючий Холм в Дуротаре деревня Гиблотопь в Пылевых топях лагерь Мохаче в Фераласе деревня Кровавого Копыта в Мулгоре Аллея Силы в Оргриммаре Приют у Солнечного Камня в Когтистых горах нижний уступ в Громовом Утесе Застава Вольного Ветра в Тысяче Игл | |- | || || Наведайтесь ко всем кулькам с конфетами в Восточных королевствах. Каранос в Дун Мороге Темнолесье в Сумеречном лесу Златоземье в Элвиннском лесу Южнобережье в Предгорьях Хилсбрада Заоблачный пик в Внутренних землях Общий зал в Стальгорне Телсамар в Лок Модане Приозерье в Красногорье Торговый квартал в Штормграде Сторожевой холм в Западном Крае Гавань Менетилов в Болотине Часовня Последней Надежды в Восточных Чумных землях Пиратская Бухта в Тернистой долине | |- | || || Наведайтесь ко всем кулькам с конфетами в Восточных королевствах. Часовня Последней Надежды в Восточные Чумные земли Пиратская Бухта в Тернистой долине Павший Молот в Нагорье Арати Каргат в Бесплодных землях деревня Легкий Ветерок в Лесах Вечной Песни Площадь Соколиных Крыльев в Лесах Вечной Песни Транквиллион в Призрачных землях Мельница Таррен в Предгорьях Хилсбрада деревня Сломанного Клыка во Внутренних землях Базар в Луносвете Королевская биржа в Луносвете Гробница в Серебряном бору лагерь Гром'гол в Тернистой долине Каменор в Болотах Печали Брилл в Тирисфальских лесах Торговый квартал в Подгороде | |- | || || Visit the candy buckets in each of these Outland inns. Sylvanaar in Blade's Edge Mountains Toshley's Station in Blade's Edge Mountains Honor Hold in Hellfire Peninsula Temple of Telhamat in Hellfire Peninsula Telaar in Nagrand Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley Allerian Stronghold in Terokkar Forest Orebor Harborage in Zangarmarsh Telredor in Zangarmarsh Evergrove in Blade's Edge Mountains Area 52 in Netherstorm The Stormspire in Netherstorm Shattrath City in Terokkar Forest Cenarion Refuge in Zangarmarsh Scryer or Aldor inn in Shadowmoon Valley | |- | || || Visit the candy buckets in each of these Outland inns. Mok'Nathal Village in Blade's Edge Mountains Thunderlord Stronghold in Blade's Edge Mountains Falcon Watch in Hellfire Peninsula Garadar in Nagrand Thrallmar in Hellfire Peninsula Shadowmoon Village in Shadowmoon Valley Stonebreaker Hold in Terokkar Forest Zabra'jin in Zangarmarsh Evergrove in Blade's Edge Mountains Area 52 in Netherstorm The Stormspire in Netherstorm Shattrath City in Terokkar Forest Cenarion Refuge in Zangarmarsh Scryer or Aldor inn in Shadowmoon Valley | |- |} } || || Выполните следующие достижения: Альянс: Орда: | |- |}